


Coming Home

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: fan_flashworks, Dogs, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I know it's late and we're both tired, and I'm your employer and don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable,” Karrde says slowly. “But, Wedge, I wonder if you would allow me to kiss you.”





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virusq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/gifts).



> I hope this isn't too weird, but I was browsing through old Star Wars Rare Pairs prompts and couldn't leave behind Wedge/Karrde, especially when dog walker Wedge was mentioned. Hope you enjoy. <3 (Also submitted for fan_flashworks amnesty round for prompt "not what it looks like.")

It's the sound of someone at the door that drags Wedge out of sleep. He sits bolt upright on the soft, fluffy couch, heart pounding as he curses himself. He'd only meant to sit down for a moment after coming back from the walk, not to fall asleep. Now it's late, the sky dark outside the windows, and-

The doorknob jiggles again, and Wedge swears softly. Does the title of dog-walker and house-sitter also extend to defending said house from a robbery?

Sturm and Drang are out of their beds, padding across the entryway, rumbling in the back of their throats. Well, the two big dogs are intimidating enough that any potential thief probably wouldn't bother after seeing them, Wedge thinks with some small amount relief.

Then there's the click of the lock sliding, and the door opens. _Oh,_ Wedge thinks dumbly as a familiar face comes into view. Of course. Talon Karrde was meant to be home from his business trip today. His flight had been delayed, and that's why he wasn't home until now, why Wedge had come over so late to take the dogs out one last time.

Sturm and Drang calm immediately when they recognize their master, letting out a pair of excited little yips. Karrde, still wearing a business suit slightly rumpled from his travels, drops his bags and kneels just inside the door, throwing his arms wide as they run to him. “How are you, my darlings?” he murmurs, gladly accepting their sloppy kisses. “I missed you so much.”

Karrde looks enthusiastic but tired, Wedge notes as he awkwardly rises form the couch. The way one would be expected to look when coming home after a longer-than-usual trip. Wedge clears his throat to announce his presence, and Karrde raises an eyebrow at him. Not upset, but curious.

“Wedge.” His lips quirk. “You waiting up for me?”

Wedge hates the way his cheeks go red at that. “No! Um, it's not what it looks like?” He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. “I came over to walk Sturm and Drang once more before bed since you weren't going to be here in time, and I kind of sat down when we got back, and, well...” He gestures vaguely.

Karrde chuckles, amused. “You wore poor Wedge out, hmm?” he asks the dogs, rubbing their necks again before levering himself to his feet. He turns a smile on Wedge. “I do appreciate you coming back on such short notice. I hope I didn't interrupt any plans.”

“Nope,” Wedge assures him. “You know I love hanging out with the boys.”

“No pretty lady or handsome young man clambering for Wedge Antilles's attention on a Saturday night?” Karrde teases.

“Ha, no.” Wedge is blushing again, hopes Karrde doesn't read too much into it. “Can I take your bags for you?”

Karrde laughs, deep and genuine. “You're my house-sitter, Wedge, not a bellboy. I've got them.”

“While I'm still here, I might as well make myself useful,” Wedge counters, taking hold of one handle then the other.

“Fine, fine, if you insist,” Karrde gives in, leading the dogs toward the kitchen. “Let's get you two a treat, hmm?”

When Wedge comes back from depositing the suitcases in Karrde's bedroom, Drang and Sturm are piled in a corner of the kitchen chewing on a pair of bones Karrde has apparently brought back with him while the man himself loiters in front of a kettle he's placed on the stove, a small box on the counter next to him that Wedge recognizes.

“Is that my tea?” Wedge asks, sliding into a seat at the counter.

Karrde starts a little. “I suppose it is. You must have forgotten it here last time, and I decided to give it a try. It's better than drinking coffee in the middle of the night. And it's good.”

Wedge grins. “I think I'd know.”

“You probably would.” Karrde gives him a lopsided smile. “Would you like a cup? Offering you some of your own tea is probably the least I can do after the trouble I've caused you.”

Wedge chuckles in return, covering his mouth when it turns into a yawn. “Sure. Then I should probably head home, let us both get some sleep.”

“I don't actually mind, you know,” Karrde muses as they wait for the water to boil. “It's kind of nice to have another human being here to come home to.”

For a frenzied second, Wedge tries to figure out exactly what he means by that, decides he's reading into it, and shrugs it away. “Good to know my falling-asleep-at-awkward-times isn't too much of an inconvenience for you.”

“Certainly not an inconvenience, no,” Karrde murmurs. The kettle whistles, and he pours two mugs, drops in tea bags, and hands one to Wedge. “There you are.”

“Thanks.” Wedge wraps his hands around his cup, appreciating the warmth, and watches Karrde do the same. “How was your trip?” he asks conversationally.

“Good. Very good. I managed to secure that new contract I wanted and inspected some new warehouses that were everything I wanted and more. But you don't really want to hear about my business.”

“I was trying to be nice.”

Karrde laughs. “No one could ever accuse you of not being nice, Wedge.”

Wedge ducks his head and mutters something noncommittal, taking a sip of his tea to cover his reaction.

“You know,” Karrde says, “you're very cute when you're flustered.”

Wedge chokes on his tea, looking up with wide eyes. Karrde is watching him carefully, something measuring in his own blue gaze. He sets his mug down and moves closer to Wedge, leaning right on the other side of counter.

“I know it's late and we're both tired, and I'm your employer and don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable,” Karrde says slowly. “But, Wedge, I wonder if you would allow me to kiss you.”

Speechless, Wedge can only nod. Feeling half in a dream, he leans forward, eyes fluttering closed as Karrde's hand cups his cheek, and a moment later lips are on his. Wedge gasps softly, and Karrde takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He tastes like the end of a long day overlaid with Wedge's favorite tea: warm and familiar. Wedge could get used to this, he thinks.

Long moments float by before they part. Wedge opens his eyes, and Karrde is giving him this gentle smile he's never seen before, eyes crinkling, and he's still touching Wedge's cheek.

“Hey, there,” Karrde murmurs.

“Hey,” Wedge echoes, heart pounding in his ears.

“Was that nice for you?” Karrde jokes softly, but it holds an undercurrent of...what?

Something hesitant Wedge doesn't want him to be feeling, he decides. He braces his hand over the other's, smiles bright through his own nerves. “Yeah. Um, maybe you should do it again?”

Karrde grins and does. Wedge gives back more this time, squeezes the hand against his.

“Not uncomfortable, then,” Karrde says when they've finished, sounding relieved. He pulls their hands down to the counter but doesn't let go of Wedge. “I could get used to coming home to this.”

“Yeah?” Wedge can't stop smiling, most of his anxiousness evaporating as Karrde shows the same look to him. “Maybe next time I'll be at the airport to see you off,” Wedge says, dizzy with possibility.

“I might like that,” Karrde returns easily.

Before Wedge can respond, a yawn pushes its way out of him, cracking his jaw.

Karrde chuckles, squeezing his hand once more before letting go and retrieving his cup. “Don't make me worry about you getting home like this. Spend the night.”

Wedge's stomach jolts. “I-” He clutches his tea, anxiety back at top level.

In a second, Karrde's face goes red, and he flaps a hand. “My couch!” he insists. “Goodness. My couch is open to you, if you want it.”

Wedge blinks. He doesn't think he's ever seen Karrde nervous and awkward like this before either - but it's good to know he's not the only one not exactly a cool customer in this. “That...actually does sound nicer than a long subway ride at this time of night,” he admits. “If you really don't mind.”

“I wouldn't have offered if I did,” Karrde assures him. “Finish your tea, and I'll go and find you a blanket and pillow.”

Wedge stays at the counter sipping at his drink, listening as Karrde fishes around in a closet for the required items. Wedge wonders if someday they'll be together late at night like this before retiring to Karrde's bed together – then shakes his head to clear away the thought. It's _far_ too early to be considering that, even if Wedge would be a fool to deny wanting it.

He empties his cup and picks up Karrde's as well, rinsing them and putting them away in the dishwasher. Then he uses the bathroom and is reclining on the couch again, eyelids heavy, when Karrde returns. Wedge accepts the pillow and thanks him, cheeks warming again as Karrde spreads a downy blanket over him.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Karrde says, and stands looking at Wedge for a moment as if deciding something before leaning down for another soft kiss. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Wedge watches him walk away until he flicks off the lights and the room plunges into darkness.

Wedge might have lain awake for some time mulling over what's happened, this sudden but not unwelcome change between them, if he wasn't already so tired. That's probably a blessing. He drifts off, still smiling to himself as he dreams idly of what the future might hold.

In the morning, he'll wake to the weight of Sturm and Drang jumping atop him wanting to be let out and the sound and smell of eggs sizzling on the stove as Karrde apologizes for the dogs. Wedge will laugh and scratch their ears as he tells Karrde not to worry than accepts a good morning kiss. It will be only the first of many such mornings, though next time he won't be on the couch.


End file.
